narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akatsuki
Ring pics? I made some ring pics with their respective colors and symbols, wud it be possible if I cud put them here? AMTNinja (talk) 17:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :How exactly did you make it? If it's a bunch of screen captures/manga scans pasted together, then no. If it's something you made in an art program then it would probably be fine. ''~SnapperT '' 18:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I made them using Flash 8 AMTNinja (talk) 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Pain and Konan's Nail Color As shown in the preview for Episode 129 of shippuden, Pain and Konan's nail color is red not black shown at 0:18 and 0:31. xnAvt-02HSI EvilPuppy123 (talk) 02:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) If you pay more attention to Konan´s nail color in the video that you show us, you will see that they are orange and not red like Pain.--Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :But if you look at Konan's eyes, they are Amber in the anime but they are supposed to be Silver-ish. So the incorrect nail polish color could just be an animation error just like the Rinnegan's color prior to Shippuden episode 80 and Yahiko's eyes when he was still alive.Kracel (talk) 21:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wardrobe In that flashback of how Yahiko really died, in this pic here http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/378/801185-_446__rain_village_ninjas_by_shadsonic2_super.png coud this porve that the inspiration for the akatsuki robes came from this? I realize it's a fan colored pic, but it's just re-clored from the original, so what do you guys think? AMTNinja (talk) 05:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It seems to be just a cloak. A lot of ninja wear cloaks. But that's just my opinion. Dartblaze (talk) 06:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Madara's Goal Shouldn't Madara's goal be updated as the current manga chapter explains his "Eye of the moon plan? What is this? Zetsu,Sunao,Ayura,&Kirigami Senior: Sunao Target(S):Nine-Tailed Human Lava(Sunao,Failed),Seven-Tailed Human Water(Sunao,Sealed) Even sunao tried to killed tsiyo he/she fails on her work they can't defeated a nine-tailed beast but anytime those nine-tailed can't die there distructuble defense can control they will accomplish there chakra force. I'll delete this! :Uh... what? where is/was that? Simant (talk) 20:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Some IP was adding fake/fanon info. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Organization So Akatsuki is now 2 people... (hawk excluded)... its going to be weird basically having a war with like 2 people and some giant animals... seems more like just one battle, and not a war... dont even know if Akatsuki can still be classified as a current group, since theres only like 2 of them--SkyFlicker (talk) 05:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure Madara knows what he's doing. After his talk with Zetsu in chapter 404, I got the feeling that those two were playing everyone else for fools. Still, I don't know why Madara sent Kisame after Killer Bee, then alerted the Raikage that his brother was still on the loose. Whether he meant to or not, he essentially set Kisame up to be killed, which seems like a waste of someone who is very powerful and clearly loyal to him. I'm just curious how he's planning on getting the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, since Akatsuki has tried and failed to capture them numerous times. He must have a lot of faith in the bijuu he already has.--Denji (talk) 17:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Heh now its just Madara vs EVERYONE!!! Although Taka and Zetsu might be in this to.. :Its pretty much Madara and Zetsu versus the world, lol. I woulda rathered it stayed an actual organization, instead of just 1 versus everyone, literally.--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Then again, Zetsu isn't exactly warrrior material... [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 09:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Madara :is a master tactician and certainly plays everyone like pawns. Madara revealed Bee's survival so that Kisame could fake death and infiltrate the alliance war plans. Madara is always several steps ahead. The only one that seemed to be near his level was Itachi, and now possibly Kabuto. Speaking of Kabuto, shouldn't Kabuto be placed back into team Akatsuki? Kabuto has negotiated a plan to add his amazing Shinobi corpse army to the war effort. Team Akatsuki is no longer a three member team. Chapter 507 is due out this week, maybe we will see the death of Kisame or Gai, surely we should expect team Akatsuki to keep evolving. Ronmamita (talk) 09:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Kisame Hoshigaki (Deceased; Not replaced) How did he die? And on his page it doesn't say Age: Part II: 32 (Deceased) KiumaruHamachi(http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi) :He was killed by Killer Bee and the Current Raikage when they decapitate Kisame with the Double Lariat. Silver Ninja (Talk) 22:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) it was not Kisame. It was a copy of Su- the white side of Zetsu. Lock Can someone protect the article? There are way too many people removing Kisame's death, and adding Taka as members of the organization. Omnibender - Talk - 19:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Taka isnt affiliated with akatsuki no more Why does it still say sasuke, karin, juugo and suigetsu are part of akatsuki they ended their affiliation when they failed to capture killer bee. So why does it say that theyre still affiliated? :A) Because this is a wiki and people with that information would need to edit the page. B) Because this wiki is NOT a current new site, it's an aggregation of information relevant to anyone from any point in the story, so whether in the current part of the story they are affiliated or not is irrelevant since they were once affiliated and that information needs to be included. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 29, 2009 @ 00:36 (UTC) Yeah but it still shows that sasuke is "Curently" affiliated with akatsuki and the same for the rest of taka it should be edited--TheBlueBlur (talk) 17:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I partially agree with that, but actually Taka never affiliated itself with Akatsuki, they rather formed an Alliance (original alliance treaty was somewhat like Taka captures Hachibi for Akatsuki and Akatsuki destroys Konoha for Taka), in his battle with Killer Bee Sasuke even claims that it is he and Taka who is using Akatsuki not the opposite. Taka can only be considered as associated with Akatsuki group because Akatsuki is way more known and people in the ninja world tend to consider everyone who cooperate with Akatsuki to be part of it; but actually Taka and Akatsuki is different organizations with different goals who just working together at the moment. :To form an association is to be affiliated with, at least by a few.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) If Taka is now disbanded, can Sasuke now be added to should i say real Akatsuki member list. Just wondering... Ttogafer (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Taka was still affiliated, and Sasuke is not a real member. No cloak, no ring, no member.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Messy! This article is getting messy! Time for a clean-up? I'm allergic to the soap. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 02:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hidan Hey,is it true that Hidan was not accepted into Akatsuki,because Pain did not want to recruit him, of his Jashin religion.Could that be true? :No. Pain did not particularly care about his religion.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) akatsuki name aka -> red tsuki -> moon akatsuki -> red moon??? Makes sense beacause of the uchiha madara´s plan to "catch" the moon. --Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No, the kanji means daybreak-- (talk) 17:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 暁 -> Akatsuki, you're thinking of aka•tsuki (赤月). IIRC that's not actually the normal way to say "red moon" anyways, here red is used as an adjective and normally to say "red moon" you'd use akai (赤い) not just aka, so Red Moon would normally be 赤い月 akaitsuki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:48 (UTC) Madara's mask Since most of the ninja world knows that Tobi is Madara, why is he still keeping the mask covering his left eye. We know his right eye posseses the sharingan, maybe his left eye posseses a different eye, like a riiengan or byakugan. That seems to be the implication as of the latest chapter. If it turns out to be true...well, that would just be utterly retarded. Which, considering that Kishimoto has no regard for rational and realistic plot twists, is incredibly likely. Or maybe he just likes wearing it. (talk) 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Masquerade mask :Kishimoto has a motive, the resurrection of Madara is mysterious. Kishimoto goes to great lengths to convince the reader that Tobi is Madara, yet keeps the mask hiding the true features of Tobi. It is possible that Kishimoto will throw a curve and reveal that Madara died and a mysterious Uchiha is masqurading as him to reclaim the Uchiha glory. The right eye is always a sharigan, why not an evolved Mangeko or EMS of Madara? Kabuto knows a secret about an important death that unnerved Madara, could the corpse that kabuto controls be Madara? Also the masks keep changing... But this is only my guess, it may simply be that Kishimoto was undecided; lol Ronmamita (talk) 08:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Defeats Is it interesting to note that Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, (and Hidan, if you wish to count him, though he is still alive, so I guess not) were the only Akatsuki to be truly defeated and killed; all others allowed themselves to die, (Except for Itachi, who didn't have much of a choice) Deidara and Nagato used their own techniques, which led to their death; Sasori allowed himself to die; Itachi died of a disease, and Konan, Zetsu, and Madara have nothing to do with this conversation. (talk) 20:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well with Sasori and Itachi it is not clear. Chiyo said that Sasori missed it on purpose, but he might got too careless in the end and missed that last strike. Itachi might simply overused Susano because it puts very high pressure on body and he used for long period of time in its final form and before that he used a lot of high level jitsus and despite running out of chackra he cannot cancel Susano because without Susano Sasuke will defeat him with simple kunais. And even for Deidra it's not clear because he ran out of ideas how to beat Sasuke so he used this suicide blow, what he would do otherwise offer Sasuke friendship of simply retreat. So only Pain clearly choosed his death. :1. Please spell correctly, it really irritates me when simple words are misspelled. 2.'I think he means that Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru and possibly Hidan were killed(with the slight exception of Orochimaru because he is actually trapped in a genjutsu universe for eternity but that's just my opinion) because they were outmatched by their opponents; Kisame was beat by Killer Bee and the Raikage because of their lightning like speed, Kakuzu was beat by Naruto and Kakashi because Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken paralyzed him while Kakashi's Lightning Cutter had the final blow, Orochimaru was trapped in genjutsu universe by Itachi because of Susanoo, and Hidan was decapitated by Shikamaru because Shikamaru managed to trap him in the forest full of deer which helped him with the trap. But Itachi, Deidara, Nagato and Sasori just let themselves die that doesn't involve their opponent as much; Itachi was dying of an unknown disease and the prolonged use of the Mangekyo Sharingan so he just gave in and left Sasuke a little gift before he died, Deidara used his C0 as a last attempt to kill Sasuke but failed because he summoned Manda thus resulting in his death (both Manda's and Deidara's), Nagato was running low on chakra because of the large scale version of Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei so he used whatever chakra he had left to bring back the lives of those he had killed when he came into Konoha thus resulting in his death, and Sasori purposely let himself be stabbed by Sakura an Chiyo because he knew he could not do anything else to fight.Kracel (talk) 04:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Then again, Kisame's alive. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha]] 09:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Orochimaru why is everyone still saying orochimaru is dead? he was merely sealed away by Susano'o, but still alive --RexGodwin (talk) 02:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) well he can't be returned to life from this sword of Tatsuka sealing jitsu, while Hidan is only beheaded, his body thorn in pieces and he is buried underground somewhere in Nara's forest where nobody can find him but he still theoretically can be returned to his full power. Actually sealing away is even worse than death because Orochimaru have jitsu that can resurrect dead but it theoretically wouldn't work on those who sealed away. :Rex, behave yourself. Don't swear and that kind of stuff, it won't help you at all. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Actuallly, there's probably a good chance Orochimaru is still alive, as Kabuto took in some of his DNA (or essence or whatever it was) and he showed that Orochimaru seemed to be having a relatively easy time taking him over. Now who here actually thinks that Kabuto can fend off Orochimaru? He'll probably return to life. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 18:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :The real question is, does Kishimoto care enough about Orochimaru to bring him back to life? =)--Enoki911 (talk) 07:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Which piccy Let's make it short: Which group piccy? Tiny File:Akatsukispread.jpg or File:Akatsuki.jpg, which shows only the backs of half the "crew" (and has Oro's back as an addition to the ones in Akatsukispread.jpg? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like the pic from the Artbook with ALL the members, rather than the one with only a few members, and Pain and Konan unrevealed. i say we keep it, yes it may have text, a background of naruto, and some of the members are facing away, but its not like we don't know who they are, its obvious to tell that the snakes are wrapped around orchimaru, the plant extension of Zetsu, Hidans Scythe, and kauzus weird headband.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Aaaaaand as you might realize, I'd rather have Akatsukispread, since it actually shows the members' faces. The addition of Oro's back doesn't give much more to the article, since it's just his back, and since he was no longer in Akatsuki as the plot passed by him. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) aaand, it doesn't show Deva+Konans faces, who LOl are more relevant to Akatsuki then orochimaru, and like you said its not really relevant to see his face if we recognize who he is, and it shows ALL members wearing their outfits wheras the other pic shows *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Deidara *Madara Uchiha/Tobi *Kakuzu *Hidan and, at the time *two unknown members* who are all randomly scattered in a large area with random advetising around, wheras the newer pic shows them standing together, with uzumaki in the background; which can be easily overlooked, as well as some text. maybe if the manga hadn't revealed the two members yet at this point, it would be relevant ot the current manga, but honestly, it should be obvious which pic to use. Oh, and the quality suchs on the other one. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 23:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Can anyone else voice in, parhaps? :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 19:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It's really just a matter of who matters more. If you prefer Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu, use the current one. If you prefer Pain, Konan, and Sasori, use the new one. Just the presence of Pain would seem to make the new one preferable. ''~SnapperT '' 19:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) just some random thing does anyone knew this,i think there is a member a akatsuki who is a big guy and his body is a stone .i dont know wether this is just a fan art or what but i think it is drawn by the creator of the manga himself.if i not mistaken in a picture showing the silhoutte of the akatsuki members large and clear,there is one member who had a large body standing up like a hunchback person.maybe its the former tag partner of kakuzu.i wonder why pain just dont revive his nagato friend ,i mea he control the aspect of life and death right?there is no way madara another eye beside the sharingan is a rennigan ,i mean he wont able to use it with the mask blocking the view.maybe madara really used the body of obito gaining the eye,i mean just look at sasuke he gain itachi ability because itachi planted his eye inside him,madara power is related to space manipulation same as kakashi space manipulation. First, the stone guy was probably nagato's summoning statue. Next, pain can't revive yahiko because he states the he could only revive people who died recently. Last, the madara=obito thing is speculation, not any kind of proven (or even remotely close to proven) fact. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 04:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, the tall guy in question wasn't the Outer Path. I know who he's talking about. People generally believe that it's a rough draft of Kakuzu, or else his former partner.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How Tobi joined Akatsuki?????? In the show every person who has been in akatsuki joined because they hav some wikid skill an can bring sum contribution to it.Even though tobi was madera an he joined after Sasoris death there wasnt a reason stated, as usual by pain, why tobi joined and the skill or skills he had that made him an akatsuki member.Why is that????Harashima (talk) 21:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Harashima ::First off: Madara didn't join. He created Akatsuki.He didn't want anybody to know this, so he hid in the shadows as Tobi. The only people to know this was: Nagato and Konan. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Orochimaru and Nagato This sentence:"Despite suggesting to kill him and his friends when he first met them, Nagato allowed Orochimaru to join Akatsuki." - I think it is not Nagato that makes the decision who will enter the organisation, He is just the Public leader and Madara decides who will join. So i think this Trivia should be deleted. Ttogafer (talk) 10:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, plus I would say Orochimaru was very right about his comment back then. It was much better to kill them right there than them suffering all the things yet to come which Nagato learned soon enough.--TekkenStorm (talk) 10:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bijū Captured I have recently watched Shippūden Episode 142. Kisame stated that they have captured 6 bijū and only had 3 to capture. If I can remember correctly, he said that they have 7 bijū and only the Hachibi and Kyūbi were left. Can someone possibly add this to the trivia of either Akatsuki's page or the Tailed Beasts page? --Kracel (talk) 22:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) bijju captured i was wondering the same thing bt it seems that they are making a filler arc with capturing Utaka. Naruto is going to get boring for a while, i hate filler arc :I think all anime fans hate filler, but its either that or the anime goes on hiatus. Which would you prefer?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Orochimarus replacement We all know that Sasori and Orochimaru were partners. When they show Deidara joining Akatsuki we dont see Orochimaru maybe meaning that he left. Sasori said that he had to take Deidara as his partner. They should put Orochimaru,deflected,sealed,replaced by Deidara. :Deidara didn't use the same ring as Orochimaru because Orochimaru took his ring with him. No one can substitute Orochimaru because no one has his ring. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Holagraphic technique What was that technique the members used to project themselves like holagrams on that statue called? Nadara (talk) 01:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Magic Lantern Body Technique. And it was Deva Path's only. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) kisame and pain isnt kisame and pain immortal or cant be killed because kisame can heal himself with the samehada, and cant pain be immortal because nagato can make new pains or can reborn them with the naraka path. :Both where mortals, and both died. Nagato was still alive, and could die, thus be the end of Pain. And Kisame could only heal as long as Samehada was with him. Jacce | Talk 06:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Kisame is alive. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 09:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Can someone please change the Trivia section to the following please: Trivia * All members of Akatsuki who have died have either lost or removed their Akatsuki coat before dying. The only exception to this is Hidan, whose cloak was only damaged. * Itachi and Kisame were the first two members of Akatsuki that have been introduced in the series, unless Orochimaru, a former member, counts. * Hidan and Kakuzu were the only Akatsuki two-man team to have both members eliminated simultaneously. * Konan and Orochimaru are the only members of Akatsuki to have defected. * Sasori and Orochimaru were the only members of Akatsuki not to have their reasons for joining known, coincidentally both were once part of the same team. * In the manga, they seal the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle just before the Two-Tailed Monster Cat, while in the anime, due to the more detailed capture of the Three-Tails, they seal it just before the Four-Tailed Monkey. * Kumogakure is the only one of the five great nations that doesn't have any missing ninja in Akatsuki. * Konohagakure has the most missing-nin that are or were affiliated with the Akatsuki: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. * The three remaining Uchiha after the Uchiha Clan Massacre eventually joined Akatsuki: Itachi, Madara and Sasuke Uchiha. * According to the Fourth Raikage, Akatsuki was rumored to originate from Kirigakure, where founder Madara Uchiha was once Mizukage. * Despite suggesting to kill him and his friends when he first met them, Nagato allowed Orochimaru to join Akatsuki. *Zetsu is currently the only Akatsuki member not to be playable in any of the games. * In the anime, after the sealing of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat, Pain stated there are four tailed beasts remaining. Later in the anime after the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle and Four-Tailed Monkey were sealed (making it two tailed beasts remaining) and Taka joins forces with Akatsuki, Kisame states there are three tailed beasts remaining. This retcon was put in place to allow a filler arc, featuring the Six-Tailed Slug. Thanks ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Status Considering that Twelve Guardian Ninja has twelve members, and Akatsuki has 10 (primary members at a time (max)). Shouldn't we consider this a team instead of an affiliation? Simant (talk) 20:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Akatsuki is an Organization IIRC. The Twelve Guardians is a team made to protect the daimyo. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::An Organization can be a team, and a team can be an organization. Simant (talk) 21:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Resurrection Jutsu: for semantics lists, Akatsuki would need to be a team and an affiliation, the former for Kisame and Itachi and etc., the latter for Kabuto and Taka and your in-laws. ''~SnapperT '' 00:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hidan 2 "All members of Akatsuki who have died have either lost or removed their Akatsuki coat before dying. The only exception to this is Hidan, whose cloak was only damaged." Hidan isn't technically dead. Should I reword it, or is this too minor to be nitpicked at?--Enoki911 (talk) 06:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's stated in a Databook that Hidan's immortality is only lasts if he kills people and since he's currently stuck underground and dismembered he won't be able to do that. Therefore He's eventually going to die if he hasn't already. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, that was proven a rumor. Masashi Kishimoto stated in an interview that Hidan is still alive, but is slowly dying from a lack of nutrition. Read Hidan's talk page. ::Also, I'd argue that Hidan "lost" his cloak, as it was ripped to shreds. Also, his head, containing his consciousness, does not have a robe on.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Itachi is actually wearing his coat when he dies. (talk) Reasons for joining In the section showing previous affiliations, reasons for joining Akatsuki are listed. When Pain mentioned them, didn't he describe it as reasons to start war? Deidara didn't join Akatsuki on a whim, he was forced to join by Itachi. Omnibender - Talk - 00:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) WTF Sosuke Aizen ???? why is Sosuke Aizen in the akatsuki team ?!?!?!?! --Petar93 (talk) 10:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because someone wanted to be a jerk and add Aizen, and Pein to it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Team pictures If most of the teams have to have pictures of their debut, sometimes hiding most of their faces with those hats for no apparent reason other than it's the first chronological shot showing them together, why is it that Hidan and Kakuzu get a picture of them during their "last stand" instead of their debut, like the others? :\ Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 17:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't need to be their debuts, it's just that team debut images had already been uploaded. ''~SnapperT '' 18:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hidan and kakazu how can it say that hidan and kakazu tryed to capture the 9 tails. if i recall, kakazu doesnt even know naruto is a jinjuriki. and hidan captures the 2 tails not both. it was hidans jutsu that finished it since he was stabbed on the floor with the jashin symbol. i think it should be changed Well the members dont have to be assigned a mission to capture a jinchuriki, if they stumble across one unless there badly injured or somthing there probably expected to catch it. Ressurected. So now, with all of the currently deceased Akatsuki members ressurected, should we change something? Because, obviously, they are going to be used. :They're still dead, they might not be used at all.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I think they will be used but they are still dead either way. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 20:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :We didn't consider the First and Second Hokage alive when Orochimaru resurrected them did we? Omnibender - Talk - 22:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) perhaps their status could be changed to Ressurected instead of dead to help give a distinction for people who are not very familiar with the current events. :Maybe if they start operating as members of Akatsuki again. At the moment it seems as though they'll only be battlefield muscle. ''~SnapperT '' 22:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Death Isn't Kisame dead? If so, why does it say on the chart that he is active? :No, he isn't dead read chapter 487.--Deva 27 (talk) 04:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sealing Order Why not put this under trivia? It has been assumed that the tailed beasts that were not shown captured (including the six tails, which was shown in the anime along with five and seven)were sealed by Akatsuki in numerical order following the sealing of tailed beasts one through four in order, even though Akatsuki had captured them before, they had not been sealed until later. --Aquabender (talk) 19:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Only two were sealed before Gaara's the anime says it's the 5 and 7. We're aren't 100% sure when the third was sealed, only that it was before the Invasion of Pain. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 20:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they said captured, and it was also 6 in the manga, but in the anime 5 and 7, so we CAN put this under trivia. --Aquabender (talk) 20:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::They had two tailed beasts before sealing Shukaku, and four tailed beasts before sealing cat and turtle (see 331). It was obviously not numerical order, and we do not know in what order five, six, and seven were sealed. ''~SnapperT '' 02:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, three was sealed before two (since it was bigger) in the manga. So, to review: manga= ?, ?, 1, ?, 3, 2, 4. anime = ?, ?, 1, ?, 2, 3, 4, 6. ''~SnapperT '' 03:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay I was absing it off the anime, but it's not true overall really, yeah. --Aquabender (talk) 01:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The anime tells us that between the the closest order is 7 or 5 then 1 2 3 4 6.KazeShini I know, I was just thinking that they may have captured, but not sealed the others until 1, 2, 3, 4 were sealed, adn then the rest were sealed in order. --Aquabender (talk) 15:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The statue already had opened eyes, the only thing regarding sealing order ever said was that the Nine-Tails has to be sealed last. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright. --Aquabender (talk) 16:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reason for joining When Nagato, through the Deva Path, mentions reasons for joining, did he actually say it was the other members' reasoning for joining? I remember either reading a translation or watching a sub in which he said that those were reasons to start war, which each word being said as focus changed through the members. I mention this now because it came to me that Deidara was forced to join, Nagato ordered the others to recruit him, it wasn't on a whim. Omnibender - Talk - 01:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The manga just lists a bunch of reasons. The anime takes it a step further by showing a different member when each reason is given. ''~SnapperT '' 02:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Where was all this stated? Like which chapters and episodes in the manga and anime respectively. Ever since I first saw them I've been wondering when and where it was first brought up. I'm not doubting it's validity just want to know where. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 02:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Chapter 329 and Shippuden episode 81. ''~SnapperT '' 02:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 02:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think those reasons should be taken as actually being those individual members' motives, nor do I think we should take them as the reason for joining Akatsuki, unless it is clearly stated as such. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Is it ok for the table with the "reasons for joining" to be removed then? Omnibender - Talk - 20:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bumping. If no input is given in a couple days, I'll go ahead and remove the table. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Totally forgot about this, people had more than enough time to reply, section of the table removed. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::These reasons are also present in the individual members' articles. ''~SnapperT '' 04:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Creator Okay everyone lets settle something here. Who officially created Akatsuki? It is very unlikely that Madara created the organization because he joined last. And even if he did create the organization, why would he suddenly leave right afterwards? Pain created the organization i think. Kagutsuchi100 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Kagutsuchi100 not likely. it is very much possible that madara created, without being involved. pain did what he was told to by madara behind the scene. you can see the relationship between them just before pain is instructed by madara to attack konoha and obtain the kyubi. there is an obvious chin of command there. besides, pain needs no one but konan. it's seems that way anyhow. besides the only one smart enough for that kind of organisation ain akatsuki is itachi, and he;s long gone, the poor guy.Shauli (talk) 22:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Madara's Cloak It says Madara at one point wore one with a hood, but that was actually the hood hat belonged to his outfit he wears under his akatsuki robe. :He hangs up his cloak during that scene, and the hood is clearly attached to the cloak. ''~SnapperT '' 04:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Five Tails and Seven Tails Where was it ever stated that they were the first two captured? It says the anime says this, but I never saw this stated anywhere. Sounds like speculation to me.--Chipmonk328 :If Akatsuki captured two of their seven tailed beasts before Part II, and the 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6 tails are seen captured during Part II, then that leaves 5 and 7 for the first two. ''~SnapperT '' 19:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Tall Akatsuki member Some time ago, I find here that in Part I in the shot of all Akatsuki members there was one individual who was really huge compared to others. Even Kisame with his 1,92m he looked like a average-high man. Was it someone from the Part II members or maybe Kakuzu's previous partner before Hidan? VolteMetalic (talk) 16:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :The tall member occupies Kakuzu's position during Gaara's sealing. It is likely an early Kakuzu design. ''~SnapperT '' 16:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So Kakuzu during the time of Part II changed his heigh? VolteMetalic (talk) 19:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::No, Kishimoto changed Kakuzu's design. In-universe-wise, Kakuzu has always had the same height. ''~SnapperT '' 02:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::But this is a error, isnt it? VolteMetalic (talk) 11:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would need to be unintentional to be an error. Kishimoto wanted Kakuzu to be tall once upon a time, then changed his mind. ''~SnapperT '' 19:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see. But I think that tall Kakuzu would be a better :P VolteMetalic (talk) 19:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Cloaks Their cloaks are very similar to the ones Yahiko's group had, black and high-collared, the red outline. Should it be mentioned? Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I had the Same Thought As well, The Cloaks from Yahiko's Gang, May have been used for the Akatsuki, except that the One Yahiko's Gang wear, Have a Leather Plate Thingie, On the Front, How about we just put like the Cloaks in the Appearance Section, and say they might have been based off on the Robes, Yahiko's Gang wore? UchihaSakudo (talk) 23:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually I reviewed the Episode, When Nagato takes over Yahiko's Gang, That's might have been when he Changed the Name into Akatsuki UchihaSakudo (talk) 23:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) liers when madara talked to sasuke he said that he created the akatsuki, but when nagato was talking to naruto, he said he created the akatsuki. unless they both joined and created it together one of them is lying. nagato most likely came up with the wardrobe from the scarred headbands and simmiler cloaks ten members were there ever really ten of the akatsuki because unless you count madara (who never participated in the sealing jutsu before joining as tobi) akatsuki consisted of: pain and konan, sasori/tobi and deidara/orochimaru, kisame and itachi, hidan and kakuzu plus zetsu which makes nine at any time until hidans and kakuzus defeat (maybe that should be mentioned in the trivia section because it makes the hold each member for one finger theme kinda incomplete) (talk) 19:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously there were members that have never been seen. Deidara and Orochimaru have different rings, so they can't occupy the same position in a tally. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Akatsuki page explains this.The Only 2 who shared a ring were Sasori and Tobi. Everyone else had their own ring. ---TwinDragons TwinRisingDragons (talk) 23:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Clarification of the goals I think that it is reasonable to assume that the main goal of the Akatsuki was only a facade goal for Pain and Madara to lure new members in the organization, as the plans of the two leaders are in marked contrast with the world domination (at least not according to the three-step process illustrated by Pain). I also believe that we can also say that neither Pain nor Madara would allow each other to achieve their goal, beacuse the peace with the Nagato's jutsu exclude the peace achieved through the domination of humanity by Madara. --JK88 (talk) 19:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yahiko leader? I am not sure, but if he was the creator of organisation, wasn`t he its first leader? --Gaara95 (talk) 19:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC)